The 99th Hunger games
by grantairethedrunkard22
Summary: This is almost like a spoof of sorts. Basically when we were bored in 6th grade we came up with this, this has no actual hunger games characters. It's just for fun. Rated T for violence.


_This was a collaborative document written by my 6th grade class and I. We were all obsessed with the hunger games, so new made this, every character in this is based off of real people, including myself, except for Kelly, Frank, Melissa, John, Betty, Liliana, Carrie and miles. Everyone else is a real person who was in my 6th grade class. We used our real names, but I took out the lady names for privacy purposes. _

* * *

In world of Sidwell there are 12 Homerooms who look up to one capital. President _Belsy_ is a cruel president, making sure that all Homerooms are treated unfairly and that she will always be treated well. She shows her power by destroying any Homeroom that stands in her way (such as Homeroom 13). The people of the capital may be happy, but the people from the Homerooms are not. They suffer terribly over her rule.

After destroying Homeroom 13 she forced all the Homerooms to send a boy and a girl, (With the exception of Homeroom 12, they send 2 girls and 1 boy, strange people) from 6th grade, to fight to the death in the center of the capital in an arena. The head gamemaker, Lauren Phillips, designs the arena every year, and makes the decisions about what happens in the arena.

This year the 99th 6th grade games tributes are: Homeroom 1: Caelan and Billy. Homeroom 2: Katya and Brett. Homeroom 3: Kyra and Jacob. Home room 4: Kelly and frank. Homeroom 5:Maia and Pierce. Homeroom 6:Melissa and John. Homeroom 7: Taylor and Harrison. Homeroom 8: Betty and Nathan. Homeroom 9: Max G. and Liliana Homeroom 10: Carrie and Miles Homeroom 11: Mark and Abby Homeroom 12: Nicole, Katharine, and Max I.

Before the games each tribute is dressed in such clothing and given makeovers. Homeroom 1 tributes, Caelan and Billy, being the ones from the place with lots of goldfish, are wearing golden-orange shimmery outfits, a dress for Caelan and a suit for Billy. Homeroom 2 tributes, Katya and Brett, being the ones from the place sports are most honored, are dressed as soccer players in green jerseys, baseball caps, black shorts, cleats, and knee-high socks. Homeroom 3 tributes, Kyra and Jacob, being the tributes from the place there is the greatest supply of trees, are dressed as tree huggers with leaves sprouting from their heads, and brown morph suits. Homeroom 4 tributes, Kelly and Frank, are from the homeroom where dental care is best, so they are dressed as a Oral-B toothbrush (Kelly)and Crest toothpaste(Frank). Homeroom 5 tributes, Maia and Peirce, come from the homeroom that is known for their flowers, dressing the two as daisies with green jeans and long sleeve shirts as stems, and special headpieces , that spin,that look like the the flower part of the daisy. Homeroom 6 tributes, Melissa and John, being the ones from the place ipods are most honored, are dressed as ipods in metal cutouts of pink(Melissa)and blue(John). Homeroom 7 tributes, Taylor and Harrison, are from the homeroom where duct tape is produced and best used, dressing them in white overalls, headbands, and tall Converse sneakers that are all completely covered in duct tape in every bright and vibrant color possible. Homeroom 8 tributes, Betty and Nathan, come from the homeroom where they get the most homework, so they are dressed as sheets of homework made out of stiff paper cutouts with numbers and words all over them. Homeroom 9 tributes, Max G. and Lilliana, come from the homeroom that is always under construction, dressing them as construction workers in work boots, hard hats, jeans, t-shirts, both holding construction tools and covered in a thick layer of dirt, and sawdust. Homeroom 10 tributes, Carrie and Miles, being the ones from the homeroom known for their chocolate, dressed in tunics made out of chocolate and have the rest of their body covered in a thick coat of once chocolate syrup and now hardened chocolate. Homeroom 11 tributes, Mark and Abby, are from the homeroom that has the most zookeepers, dressing them in baggy green jumpsuits and safari hats. And last but not least are the tributes from Homeroom 12, Nicole, Katharine, and Max I. who come from the homeroom that specializes in bubble blowing, are dressed in a white jumpsuit covered in actual bubbles.

Each tribute has their interview, Abby, Max G., and Melissa all making fools of themselves. Jacob, Caelan, and Nicole being outstanding. The rest are just average.

In practice each tribute shows their talent, if they have one.

Caelan: Camouflage. Billy: Hunting and spear throwing. Katya: agility. Brett: Knife throwing. Kyra:climbing trees. Jacob: Smart and fast. Kelly: Healing. Frank: Strength. Maia: Hiding. Peirce: Not getting hurt easily Melissa: Knowing what plants are edible and what aren't. John: Bow and arrow. Taylor: Knife throwing. Harrison: sword. Betty: Smart. Nathan: Hiding. Max G: Martial arts. Lilliana: Sneaky. Carrie: Finding water. Miles: Hunting. Mark: Strength. Abby: Agility. Nicole: Strength. Katharine: Hiding. Max I.: Doesn't get lost easily.

After showing the game makers their talent the tributes each get the number that they are rated. 12 is the highest number possible.

Homeroom 1: Caelan=9 Billy=10

Homeroom 2: Katya=10 Brett=10

Homeroom 3: Kyra=10 Jacob=7

Homeroom 4: Kelly=6 Frank=9

Homeroom 5: Maia=9 Peirce=7

Homeroom 6: Melissa=4 John=10

Homeroom 7: Taylor=6 Harrison=8

Homeroom 8: Betty=7 Nathan=3

Homeroom 9: Max G.=8 Lilliana=7

Homeroom 10: Carrie=4 Miles=7

Homeroom 11: Mark=10 Abby=9

Homeroom 12: Nicole=10 Katharine=9

Max I.=4

These results showed that the most likely best is Mark,Billy, with Brett, Kyra Nicole and Katya not far behind. These results also show that the most likely worst is Nathan with not much of a talent at all, with Melissa, Carrie, and Max I. also pretty bad.

It was time for the interviews, and the first one out was Caelan, her dress was a one shoulder orange mermaid style dress that shimmered like a fishes scales. Her golden hair pulled back in a braided bun to show off her bright blue eyes and pale skin She glided through her interview gracefully and sweetly, each answer she gave drew louder applause from the crowd. After her interview she thanked Gretchen McCourt, the interviewer and floated gracefully off the stage. Billy waltzed stage with high confidence as he spoke about weapons and strategy. Katya reduced the audience to gasps and "awws" with her touching story of her siblings back home in 2. Kyra charmed the audience with her mysterious nature. Jacob stumbled through making a fool of himself, and causing erupting roars of laughter from the audience. Maia, from 5, spoke with a quiet voice that the audience had to lean in to hear, she seemed too sweet and quiet to ever hurt anyone, and she hurt her chances of sponsors early on. Taylor's bright bubbly personality and extreme sense of caring for her friends and family have not only sponsors ideas, but her fellow tributes, for she seemed like a good alliance. Nathan only more exposed his weaknesses in the interview as a opposed to Mark whose strengths were shown off along with his ruthless nature. This made Abby wince because she knew that even though he was strong killing people scared him. Abby walked onstage she was lighthearted and happy spite the circumstances, and the crowd seemed pleased enough. Nicole spoke of her strategy, and her simple idea that working alone was best. Katharine played dumb to get some laughs. And last out, Max I Wowed the audience with his knowledge of the games.

People had chosen their favorites, now the only thing left to do was see who could really prevail.

* * *

_Again, this was not written only by me, by my whole 6th grade class as a collaborative effort during the 2011-2012 school year. As you can tell, the story really focuses mostly on the characters based on real peoable low_


End file.
